toontown_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Public Defender
The Public Defender is a special Cog on the Lawbot corporate ladder, acting as a mini-boss fight for Toons. They appear randomly in Lawbot HQ in the District Attorney's Office, and two appear in the Lawbot Courthouse. The Public Defender is a large Cog carrying a heavy, ornate wooden door as a shield. This shield protects it from all Toons' Gag attacks. In addition, it is immune to Lure Gags. Appearances Public Defenders have a 5% chance of appearing in an Office A, 15% chance of appearing in an Office B, and a 30% chance of appearing in pairs in Office C. When a Toon completes a DA Office, Public Defenders will be guaranteed to appear if the final room of the DA Office contains one or more wooden doors. The Public Defender(s) then burst through the door and proceed to attack the Toons in a turn-based battle. In the Lawbot Courthouse, two will appear as the final wave of Cogs in the Chief Justice Cog battle on each side of the Chief Justice. However, if the party leader uses a Challenge Ticket before entering the battle, the number of Public Defenders appearing in each battle increases to four. Battle Phrases Battle Starting Phrases * "I'll show you what battery really means." * "Imminent apprehension has arrived." * "In Cog Nation, the law breaks you." * "Let's see you get past this, Toon." * "Looks like it's time for our court break." * "Now this is what I call an obstruction of justice." * "The public has spoken. You're doomed." * "When I'm through, there won't be anything left to salvage." * "You got past my associates. You're not getting past me." * "You've broken the law for the last time." Attacked by Toons * "Foul play!" * "Hit me again and I will press charges!" * "Now stop that this instant!" * "Stop that! This is improper court procedure!" * "This assault and battery is uncalled for!" * "Unacceptable! I invoke my rights!" * "You won't like me when I'm angry." * "You have no right to do that!" * "You are violating my constitutional freedom from harm!" Before Charging * "Don't say I didn't warn you." * "Enough!" * "How dare you, Toon!" * "I'll press charges against you!" * "If I can't charge you, I'll charge at you!" * "If I can't press charges against you, I'll press you!" * "Now you're making me mad." * "Yes, I am pressing charges!" * "You have no power here!" * "Your conduct is flat-out unacceptable!" Attacks The Public Defender has numerous strategies against a group of four Toons. AI Behavior * Up to 2 (3') Square movement range, always moves in a straight line * Will slowly march towards the player before enraged, and use Tremor or Quash ** Never walks into Traps deliberately * When in pairs, Public Defenders will attempt to cover each others' backs if nearby. * When enraged, will Charge in a target direction ** Keeps moving in a straight line until it collides with a wall or non-destructible environmental object Jury Notices Each Public Defender rewards a base 50 ('200) Jury Notices. As they are always found on the last floor of the DA Offices, they will reward the following: Strategy * The Public Defender has about 1,100 (2,400) HP, making it a tough enemy to deal against without adequate Gags. ** Combined with the fact that they spawn in pairs in Office C, Toons are advised to be prepared with adequate Gag Restocks, or to restock their Gags before the final battle. * The shield blocks all forms of damage, including Trap and Drop Gags. Toons are advised to attack the Public Defender from the sides or the back. ** The Public Defender will always face towards the closest Toon, or the Toon that last successfully dealt damage to it. ** This makes solo attempts extremely difficult, if not impossible without at least a Toonyporter ToonTool or a speed boosting Gear. * Wait for the Public Defender to Charge and stun itself. This way, the Public Defender is guaranteed not to turn away and suddenly attack a Toon, and Toons can rush in and attack it without mercy. ** Daring Toons can attack the Public Defender's shield twice and bait it into charging into a wall nearby, thus saving Toons from teleporting over and giving an additional turn to attack it with Gags. ** Never, EVER stand in front of the Public Defender if you are the second Toon to attack it. In most cases, the Public Defender will have enough speed in its Charge to hit you for a hefty thirty points of damage. Category:Cogs Category:Lawbots Category:Special Cogs Category:Bosses